House of LeFay
by FoolishVibes
Summary: Harry and Ron are hailed as the saviours of the wizarding world, but what's the truth? A twist on the 'Harry's twin is the BWL' stories. WARNING Harry!Ron!Dumbledore!Molly!Bashing Formerley known as 'The Grey Ones'
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Harry and Ron are hailed as the saviours of the wizarding world, but what's the truth? A twist on the 'Harry's twin is the BWL' stories. WARNING Harry!Ron!Dumbledore!Molly!Bashing

**A/N -** I'm not gonna write in 'baby talk' so just imagine Ginny and Gwen are talking like toddlers would talk.

**Chapter One**

--

_"The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who constantly defy him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... They shall die at the hands of the Dark One, or he shall die at theirs ... The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born in as the seventh month dies ..._

_The ones with the power to vanquish the Light Lord approaches ... But their arrival shall be cloaked, and their lives full of deception ... They will live a life of lies, and will become stronger through the pain ... They will reveal the Light Lord for who he truly is, they are the equalizers ... Long awaited the vanquishers shall prove to be more than was ever thought possible ... The ones with the power to vanquish the Light Lord will remove the masks ... _

_The Grey Ones approach ..."_

--

"James? Lily? We brought Ron and Ginny over to play." Molly Weasley stepped into Godric's Hollow carrying one of her youngest twins, her husband Arthur following her with the other.

"Oh, hello Molly, James is just getting Harry and Gwen. I still can't believe that we both had twins the same age." Lily Potter squealed as she walked over to her friends. "You can bring Ron and Ginny into the nursery."

James Potter looked up from the squealing children with a smile on his face, "Hello Arthur, Molly. You can just leave the kids here, we'll watch them. Now go, have fun on your date."

Arthur smiled back at his friend, "Thank you, both of you." Then he took his wife by the hand and apparated out of the house.

--

"That was so fun Arthur, I love the beach. Now let's go pick up the kids and go to sleep." Molly apparated to the Longbottom's to get Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. She took them back to the house and left them with Arthur before leaving to pick up Ginny and Ron. When she arrived at Godric's Hollow, she screamed and apparated to Hogsmeade. Ten minutes later, Albus Dumbledore arrived at the Potter's house, or what was left of it.

"Oh dear, it would seem that Tom has chosen one of the Potter children to be his equal. Or perhaps even one of the youngest Weasleys..." Humming to himself, the Headmaster made his way into the wreckage.

Right inside the door Dumbledore saw James' lifeless body. "Alas, what a waste of life." He continued into the house and up the stairs to the nursery. He heard the sound of whimpering babies and the crackling of a fire. He continued to make his way upstairs slowly. When the Headmaster reached the nursery, he opened the door to see Lily lying on the floor much like her husband. Beside the dead woman were four babies. Gwen and Ginny were sitting next to Lily sadly and looked like they were in pain while Harry and Ron were on the ground crying in fright. All four children had a mark somewhere on their bodies. Ginny had a star shaped scar on the back of her left hand and Gwen had a heart shaped scar in the same spot on her right hand. Harry and Ron both had slightly differently shaped lightning bolts scars on their foreheads.

Dumbledore picked up the boys and stuck the girls on a blanket which he then levitated out of the room. On the way out, he stopped to pick up the two wands lying on the ground and picked up James' when he got to the front door. By that time, Aurors had gathered outside the house. Dumbledore spoke to the assembled crowd, "I present to you, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, The Boys-Who-Lived."

--

**_Kid's point of view_**

"Gin-Gin!" Gwen cried out as soon as Ginny got carried into the room. The two girls were very intelligent and could almost speak in full sentences, even if they couldn't quite pronounce all the sounds.

"Gwen!" Ginny got set down on the ground and crawled/walked over to Gwen. "My parents went out together."

"I heard Padfoot talking to Moma, the wars getting worse. Are your parents safe?"

"The old man said it was ok, I hope he's right."

Gwen saw that Ginny wasn't really comfortable, so she started playing with the boys. All of them were happy until the house shook about half an hour later.

Ron and Harry got scared and started crying until their sisters crawled over and gave them comforting hugs. The kids heard footsteps running up the stairs and Lily came over, trying to pick up and hide both sets of twins. Unfortunately, Lily just couldn't hold all four friends/siblings at once, so she grabbed the two closest to her, who just happened to be Harry and Ron, and shoved them behind a dresser that was sitting a bit away from the wall. She turned around to grab Gwen and Ginny just as the door slammed open.

"Stupid mudblood, you didn't really think that you could hide those blood traitor kids behind a dresser? Ha!" The intimidating form of Voldemort slipped through the doorway. "I was going to make you an offer, but just for that, I think I will just kill you," Voldemort raised his wand.

"Do whatever you like to me, Riddle, but you will NEVER hurt my children." Lily's eyes seemed to shine with an almost unworldly light as she spoke.

"Ha! You think that your pathetic mudblood magic can stop me? Avada Kedavra!" Lily collapsed, still clutching the two children in her arms even as life left her body. "Pathetic. Now for the little brats." Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny and Gwen. "Your brothers shall watch you die before they are killed themselves. Avada Kedavra!"

Ginny grabbed Gwen and the curse somehow managed to hit their clasped hands. A white light laced with black surrounded the impact area and the sickly green Killing Curse rebounded onto it's caster. An explosion shook the nursery as Voldemort disappeared, sending debris flying at the two boys still hidden behind the dresser, hitting both of them on the forhead and causing scar shaped like lightening bolts. Meanwhile, Ginny and Gwen's clasped hands both had scars, one in the shape of a heart, and the other shaped like a star. All four children fainted from the pain, not waking up until they heard an elderly voice saying, "I present to you, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, The Boys-Who-Lived."

--

"Well of course we'll take Harry in, Albus. But I'm afraid we won't be able to take in Gwen, or support Ginny." The Weasleys and remaining Potters were gathered at the Burrow discussing where the children would go.

"Molly! You can't seriously be talking about giving up one of our children!" Arthur stared at his wife in shock.

"Think about it Arthur, we will have the same number of children, Ginny was always quiet, she won't be missed too much. And we will be taking care of both Boys-Who-Lived! Think about the money we'll get!"

Arthur's look changed to one of mild disgust, "If we're going to get money, then why can't we keep all of the children? Ginny will be missed, I could never forget about her. And might I remind you, two of our friends DIED tonight."

Albus Dumbledore cut in, giving both Weasleys a grandfatherly look, his eyes twinkling madly, "Arthur, I'm afraid it was a necessary sacrifice. I must agree with Molly, Ginny wouldn't get the attention she needs living with two heroes the same age as her. I could send her to live with Gwen and her relatives. They would be taken care of, and all the children would get the attention they deserve."

"Necessary sacrifice? Albus, how could you even think that I would agree with that? I'm not sending my child away and I'm not going to forget about Lily and James-"

"I am sorry Arthur, imperio. You will go along with anything your wife or I suggest, you will agree to send Ginny away to live with Gwen, you will forget that you ever had a daughter." Dumbledore tucked his wand away and smiled at Molly. "So, it's settled then, I will take the girls to their new home, afterwards you must tell me the recipe for that delightful cake you always make."

"Oh, of course Albus." Molly blushed and bustled off to put the boys upstairs.

"Arthur, thank you so much for agreeing to take in Harry, I will be sure to send along a little bonus." With that, Dumbledore picked up two little bundles off the couch and flooed away from the Burrow.

--

"Ah, hello Ms. Figg, I have some urgent business to attend to. I'll be apparating back, no need to make tea."

Mrs. Figg waited until Dumbledore had closed the front door before muttering to herself, "Rude arrogant son of a bitch. So full of himself, oh, don't worry about waking me up in the middle of the night. Always calls me Ms. I was married before my husband died you self-centered douche! And I wasn't going to make you tea anyways..." She continued on this line thought for a few minutes before calming down and looking out the window down the street at Dumbledore.

The old man approached the doorstep of Number 4, Privet Drive. He set the budles down and pulled two letters out of his robes, tucking one into each of the blankets covering the infants. Then he simply turned around walked a few paces, and apparated away.

Mrs. Figg was apalled, she had seen that Dumbledore had been carrying two babies, why was he leaving them unprotected outside? She rushed out of her house to investigate and see what the letters said. She picked up the girls and carried them back to her house, settling them down on her couch before levitating the letters out of their blankets. Contrary to popular belief, Mrs. Figg was not a squib, but a witch. She gained quite a reputation in France where she went to school, and moved to England, pretending to be a squib to get away from all the attention. Arabella cast a detection spell on both letters before touching them, and found that both were spelled with very strong compulsion charms linked to the children sleeping on her couch. She cracked the envelopes and read the letters. They both said almost the exact same thing, and the elderly woman was outraged by what she read.

_Petunia,_

_It is my sad duty to inform you your sister Lily has been killed by a Dark wizard who was after two children in the house.  
The dark haired child is your niece, Gwen, and the red-haired child is an victim of the war named Ginny Weasley. I ask that you take them into your home.  
It is at your discretion how you treat the children and you may do what's necessarry to keep them in line. All I ask is not to do anything that would leave clearly visible physical scars.  
As long as they remain in your property over summer, none of our kind, with the exception perhaps of an early pick-up at some point in the future, will ever visit your home._

_Sincerely,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Arabella looked over at Ginny. "A victim of the war, what happened to you... Well, it's too late now, I shall speak with Petunia in the morning. Until then, you two will have to live with me." She picked up both fragile children and carried them up to her room, settling them into the bed before joining them, still steaming over Dumbledore's actions.

--

The next morning Arabella awoke to the sound of an owl tapping on her window. "Damnit now I have to figure out what happened last night." She walked over and opened the window paying the owl and taking the newspaper from it. She almost dropped it in shock when she saw the headlines, **HARRY POTTER AND RONALD WEASLEY DEFEAT YOU-KNOW-WHO!, WEASLEYS ADOPT OTHER BOY-WHO-LIVED!**

"Dumbledore, what have you done."

--

Petunia Dursley woke up the morning of November 1st with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She squashed the feeling and made her way into her toddler's bedroom. "Good morning Diddykins, how's my little angel today."

The two year old pouted up at his mom and raised his arms, "Up! Hungy."

Petunia just smiled at her chubby son and scooped him into her arms with a bit of difficulty. "Of course Dudley, I'll make you some yummy bacon and waffles." She carried the boy downstairs and set him into a baby blue highchair before pulling out the waffle iron and a pan to fry the bacon.

"Tuni! Have you seen my new suit?"

"Yes, Vernon, it's hanging up in the closet right next to your ties." Petunia rolled her eyes at her husband.

Vernon lumbered into the kitchen just as Petunia started serving breakfast. "Oh, sorry Tuni, I have to leave early, could you give me that to go." Although it was phrased as a question, there was no doubt that he expected Petunia to comply.

Petunia sighed internally as she turned around and poured Vernon's coffee into a travel mug. She stuffed his bacon into a Chinese takeout container and dropped 10 waffles into a small cardboard box. "There you are Vernon, have a good day at work."

Instead of leaving, Vernon dragged Petunia with him and pushed her against the inside of the front door. His eyes roamed over her body as he pushed his bulk against her and captured her lips. Vernon pressed their lips together hard, almost bruising Petunia. He pulled back panting. "Don't wait up."

Petunia knew what that meant. He wasn't going to work, he was going to spend the entire day in bed. Vernon had never been faithful to her, the only reason they got married was Dudley. More than once Petunia had wished that she never met Vernon, but they had agreed to stay together for their son's sake. She was interrupted from her musing by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Petunia? It's Arabella Figg, is Vernon at work?"

"Yes, he just left, why?"

"I need to talk to you, may I come over?"

"Oh, sure, just give me a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

With that both women hung up their phones, Petunia going to give Dudley a bath and Arabella gathering everything she would need to explain.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: I love this story, and I feel it has so much potential. Unfortunately, when I began to write it I was completely unfocused and had no clear ideas of where it was going. I had most of the second chapter mapped out and written, but I took a long break and that document was deleted off FF. Reading over it, I feel as though it's just too far from cannon and slightly unbelievable, so if I ever do pick it up again, I may change the characters a bit. It's been over 2 years since I originally published this, and to be honest, I had forgotten about it until I received a story alert notification earlier today. Thank you to everyone who read and took an interest, hopefully at some point I will be re-inspired and finish this.


End file.
